


48 Thousand Years

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-26
Updated: 2008-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that matter most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	48 Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's **McSheplets** Challenge #24 - The Little Things and Table prompt #29 - Gold

He'd watched Wraith weapons' fire flaring against the Atlantis shield, falling like blazing orange droplets upon the tension of a pond surface, rippling outwards above his head. He'd taken part in huge space battles against Wraith hive ships and cruisers, and against the might of the Asuran fleet, watching blue laser beams slash across the darkness of space, cutting through their enemies' shields. He'd been to the bottom of the Atlantean ocean, staring deep into the giant eye of a inquisitive Flagecallus, and he'd stood beyond the top of the world on the deck of the Daedalus, gazing down from space onto the beautiful blue planet of his birth with his estranged sister by his side. He'd stepped through wormholes that traversed a whole galaxy, and built a bridge to span the void between galaxies only to see it destroyed by the incompetence of man.

He'd watched men die by their own hand, the gun falling from hands prematurely aged, and he'd watched one precious life born into his own hands, cutting the cord between mother and child as a galaxy was saved from a monster.

For one single moment he had touched the stars with his mind, almost reaching ascension before he figured out a faster way home to the ones he loved - to the ONE he loved.

So many glorious moments that would go down into the history books of a hundred, if not a thousand worlds, written upon an Ancient database that would last another 48 thousand years until the seas boiled to sand and dust, and the sun expanded and died.

Yet, as he stared down at the simple band of gold slipping onto his finger, Rodney realized that, sometimes, the smallest things had the greatest meaning and the greatest power over him.

As cheers erupted around him, all Rodney could feel was John's smile pressed against his lips as they sealed their union with a kiss, and if he could live to spend those 48 thousand years by John's side then it would still never be enough.

END


End file.
